degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Zoë Rivas
Zoë Rivas is a new sophomore (Grade 10) at Degrassi Community School. She is fierce and fashion-forward. She is a former television star best known for her role as Gatsby Garcia on West Drive star. Having spent her formative years as mean girl Gatsby Garcia, Zoë was dumped and her character killed off. Intent on a fresh start, Zoë's excited to make new friends and date cute boys, having never really learned how to be anything but a mean girl, and uses her looks to get what she wants (a trick she learned from her overbearing stage-mom), Zoë's also desperate to hide a secret. She is friends with Tristan Milligan and rivals with Maya Matlin. She is portrayed by Ana Golja. Character History Season 13 In Summertime, Zoe walks into the classroom with the students going to Paris. She meets Maya and Tristan and Tristan immediately recognizes Zoe from the West Drive Experience. She invites him to attend a concern with her, which Maya accdentially invites herself on as well. She is next seen with Maya and Tristan going to the concert, assuring the bouncer that Tristan and Maya are with her. However, Maya is rejected from entering when the bouncer assumes she is thirteen instead of the enter age of at least fourteen. Maya asks her for help, but Zoe just ignores her and goes on inside with Tristan. Maya is soon let in when meeting Miles who gives her and her friends backstage passes for the concert. When Maya retorts that she's the one who got them both backstage, Zoe remarks that her "boyfriend" was the one with the free access. When Tristan says that Maya always has "some poor guy on the hook", Zoe remarks that Maya is "one of those ''girls" and says that if Maya ditches him for some guy that she'll be right there with him; hinting that she intends to steal Tristan away from Maya as a best friend. Seeing the subtle imply, Maya reveals that her character is going to get killed off on the TV show she is known for on. She knows if for a fact since her sister Katie wrote it on her blog. Furious, Zoe purposely stepps on Maya's foot, causing her to spill her water bottle onto the tech machine therefor putting concert to be put on hold. A bouncer sees them and demands to know who they are. When Maya assures him that Miles is with the band, the bouncer reveals he actually isn't and calls for security. Zoe blames the entire mess on Maya, insisting it is all her fault despite the fact she was actually the cause for everything. Zoe is seen on the Paris bus with Miles, Chewy, Tristan and Maya. Trivia *She has an interest in fashion, like Fiona, Imogen, Mia, and Tristan. *Zoë is the third character to be an actress. The first were Simon Dexter and Manny Santos. *Her first name was the original name for Adam. **This was when Adam's character was suppose to be an androgynous lesbian named Zoe Torres, later changed to FTM Transgender, Adam. *Her Twitter: https://twitter.com/PrincessZoe_Zo *Her character Gatsby Garcia on West Drive was killed off. *Her name is pronounced Zoey. *She, along with the rest of the cast of West Drive, watches the West Drive Experience, a show Tristan and Tori do. (Nod to the Degrassi Experience) *She shares similarities with Manny Santos and Holly J. Sinclair. Quotes *(To Class): "Knock, Knock. Bonjour, bitches." ''(First line) *(To Maya). "So, you two hooking up or what?" Maya: "No... no, definitely not." Zoë: "Awesome! Let's keep it that way." Category:Degrassi Category:Season 13 Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Main Characters Category:Sophomores